Pokemon: Hero of Time
by Fibrosor
Summary: The creation trio was captured. That's bad. But what would happen if Ash was taken from his home, and raised by Team Rocket. First installment of my 'Altered' series. Possible amourshipping. Smart Ash, Aura Ash. T may be overdoing it.
1. Turn Back The Clock

**A/N**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **:This is my second fic on this website. I should be updating it every Friday, if not earlier. Please review and tell me who you want me to ship ash with. All flames will be fed to charizard.**

 ** _Charizard_** **:Char!**

 _ **Fibrosor**_ **:Charizard, do the disclaimer**

 ** _Ash_** **:Fibrosor.**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **:Yes.**

 ** _Ash_** **:Charizard is burning your hard copy of chapter 2.**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **:Why?!Ash, do the disclaimer.**

 ** _Ash_** **:Ok. Let me see.'Fibrosor does not own pokemon. If he did,Ash would not be so dense and actually have a girlfriend.'Ffffffuuuuuuuuu!How dare you insult my pickup method. It works so well!**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **:Well, read the chapter while I try to escape a flaming Ash. Maybe we should feed him to charizard**.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Flashes of light burst from the spear pillar. Attacks flared,froze, shocked and destroyed.

The peak of Mount Coronet was a battleground, packed with pokemon and their trainers. Giovanni stood at the near end of the pillar, masterball in hand.

A familiar raven-haired boy, along with a gang of unlikely heroes stood at the centre of the conflict.

The dragons of space, time, and antimatter waged war on Team Rocket, from the lowliest grunt, to the head of the serpent itself.

"You are a fool to interfere in my plans, boy. Any last words?"

'Shit, he cannot have won.'

 _Charizard, use blast burn._

The pitch black dragon unleashed the powerful attack. Shards exploded from the block of ice, impaling many of the rocket agents, and sizzling their pokemon.

The serpent hissed,"Ash Ketchum, from the day you began your journey, you have been a thorn in my side. Was this not enough to stop you?"

The man held up the head of a pikachu. Just a head. Nothing attached.

It's carcass lay victim to marowak's reality marble.

The bodies of many of the boy's other pokemon, as well as his companions littered the pillar.

A badly beaten togekiss lay on the chopping block.

Half a contest ribbon was coated in blood.

A white beanie lay tattered and covered in dust

A fraxure was frozen in a block of ice.

A pink hat with a black stripe lay tattered under the rubble.

The boy and his charizard were the only ones left standing, the only thing left between the serpent, and it's prize.

The masked man commanded a aegislash to relieve the charizard of it's duties.

A longsword struck through the chest of the boy.

It was hard to believe any more blood could have been shed that day.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The masterball shook thrice, then dinged, alerting a successful repeated this with Dialga and Giratina, disappointed that Arceus never showed up.

Now that the pest had been eradicated, he could move along with his plan, to remove all threats to team rocket before they existed, and to establish it as the rulers of the world.

He released the Dialga, and opened a portal, a portal to the past.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Red, can you help me move out the cradle!"called Delia.

"Coming honey,"I replied.

Ever since the baby was born, our life had become a whole lot happier.

Our little ash was three years old.

A sudden whirring of helicopter blades disrupted my thinking.

I looked out through the window, and saw a batallion of aircraft circling the house.

One of them fired a missile.

The last thing i saw was Giovanni running towards the house.

I blacked out.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **A/N**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **: Ash, why? Hey, reader over there, can you cut open Charizard's stomach and get me out of here.**

 ** _Ash_** **:Still trying to escape I see. Well, this is the end lf the chapter, join us next friday, where we will be one author short. Now, what else shall we do next.**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **:Ash, if you let me go, I will not post that really embarassing photo i took of you.**

 ** _Ash_** **:No, don't. Wait a minute, which one?**

 ** _Fibrosor_** **:The one with Serena in the Fenne-**

 ** _Ash_** **:No, anything but that!I'll let you go.**

 **Turns camera off. Sloshing can be heard. A huge amount of liquid spills.**

 **Wait. Charizard barfed Fibrosor out. Gosh, that stinks.**


	2. Time Flies

**A/N**

 **Ash: Welcome to the second chapter. I would just like to point out that this story will contain three arcs, including this one. Also, I am purposely skipping the Alola region, because in all honesty, it sucks.**

 **Fibrosor: Come on Ash, that's my line.**

 **Ash: Fibrosor has been in the shower for the past week trying to remove the digestive juices. As for Charizard, well...**

 **An explosion rocks the room.**

 **Fibrosor: Damn it, Charizard, Now I look like his father.**

 **Ash: Who is my father?**

 **Fibrosor(darth vader voice):I Am Your Father.**

 **Ash: Really. Father I misse-**

 **Fibrosor:Actually, no. You are SO dumb!**

 **Ash: Shut up you bastard. No-one insults my father, whoever he is.**

 **Charizard: 'This time I'm on Fibrosor's side. This is getting old fast.'**

 **Mew: (/Finally, someone to torture./)**

 **Both Ash and Mew glare at Fibrosor.**

 **Fibrosor :Guys, I'm sorry. Please dont go psycho on me. Charizard, help. Someone, do the disclaimer.**

 **Charizard: 'This is too hilarious. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost. Anyway, "Fibrosor's too broke to own pokemon." Sad, but true'**

 **The camera cuts off.**

 **Muffled screams can be heared in the background.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Human speach"

 _Human Telepathy_

(/Pokémon Telepathy/)

'Pokéspeach'

[Machine speach]

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

15 years ago.

Uncle Giovanni never lets me leave my room.

Even on my seventh birthday last week, he never showed up.

Suddenly, I heared a loud, earsplitting bang.

I peered through the "window", a miniature crack in the wall, and saw a mysterious dragonlike creature, with large ears, and wings of a Zubat.

Lying in front of it was a man, floating in a pool of his own blood.

I had to escape.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

12 years ago

It was three years since the wild pokemon attack. Uncle had gotten me a riolu to keep me company in the lonely room.

Riolu was a great companion, and my only source of knowledge of the outside world.

It turnd out he could communicate with telepathy, but unfortunately was a bit on the awkward side.

(/Master, I demand a manly pokeball. To heck with this pink and purple./)

Stop calling me Master!

(/But master, Our auras are compatible. Our souls have merged into an eternal blue flame that cannot be put out. Therefore, I MUST call you master./)

Oh great. He's an anime nut. The first Gurren Laggan was bad enough.

 ** _(A.N/Fibrosor's Spirit: Ash, when you break the fourth wall, your not surposed to dent it, your surposed to shatter it._**

 ** _Smirks darkly./A.N)_**

Who was that!

Maybe I was under-exaggerating.

Eventually, I learned to live with his crazy antics.

It was painful, to say the least.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

10 years ago

(/The day.

The day had finally come, a day when the two citizens of this tiny sovereign nation would step forth into a new world.

A world of freedom.

A world of endless-/)

"Coffee," I interupted.

(/No, master. Though that would be wonderful. let me add that to the speach./)

"What speach" I retorted.

There was no time for Riolu to answer.

We could hear a fumbling of keys.

I straightened my imaginary tie.

I had to make a good first impression.

Unfortunately, riolu got out a speach.

He started just as the door opened.

It could never have been more disastrous.

Uncle entered to the sound of riolu's speach.

Luckily for him, he couldn't understand it.

"What's the mutt doing?"questioned the man.

"You'd rather not know." I replied.

"Is he okay upstairs?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same question."

"Anyway, today, I shall unlock the door to your room."

I was shocked.

"Didn't you already do that?" I asked.

"That was only but the first door."

My face paled.

After five long minutes of unlocking doors, we finally made it to the headquarters' main lobby, only to be interupted by two idiots, and a walking meowth.

"Boss, We've finally caught the twerps pikachu." shouted one woman, with a gravity defying hairstyle."

Palkia must have been getting a headache.

Uncle abruptly turned round.

"These idiots finally did something useful. Show it to me." he demanded.

They fumbled in their bags, and produced a pokeball.

Giovanni released the pikachu, inspected it, returned it, and handed me the pokeball.

"Good work. Now, I would like you to train my nephew. get him initiated into the team."

"Nephew?" three voices chorused.

"Yes. MY nephew,"he replied, conveying the hidden message.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

5 years ago.

After five years of training with jessie and james, and a traumatised meowth, we were finally given our first field mission. Infiltrate the enemy base, and retrieve their data.

We had no idea what we were getting ourselves into.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Mew:(/He owed me a hundred Poké. He was supposed to pay before he died./)**

 **Charizard:'Here's his wallet. I don't think he needs it anymore.'**

 **Ash:Does anyone have anything to say.**

 **Riolu(/I do/)**

 **Mew used Transform.**

 **Mew turned into Exploud.**

 **Ash: Riolu don't!**

 **[Riolu used speach.]**

 **[Its super effective.]**

 **[Ash fainted.]**

 **[Charizard fainted.]**

 **[Mew's soundproof ability negated the attack.]**

 **[Riolu gained 2000 exp points.]**

 **[What? Riolu is evolving!]**

 **[ Riolu evolved into Lucario.]**

 **Dexter fainted.**


	3. A Tipping Point

**A/N**

 **Ash: Welcome to chapter three. Due to the death of our last author, we will be hosting auditions for the next one. Please pm.**

 **WHAT!**

 **Ash:WHO said that?**

 **Fibrosor: I did.**

 **Mew: 'Charizard, quick put his wallet back!'**

 **Charizard:'Too late. I** **t made a nice whoopie cushion.** **'**

 **Ash: The apocalypse has come! Run for your lives!**

 **Ash can be heard running to the furthest reaches of the earth.**

 **Mew:'Fibrosor, how did you get out?'**

 **Fibrosor: Turns out that Yveltal is weak to flattery. I made him talk himself to sleep, escaped, possessed someone, dug up my own body, and re-possessed it.**

 **Charizard:'Say what?'**

 **Fibrosor: Let me repeat myself. Sssssooooooo-**

 **Mew: No time for yer STUPID blabber. Do the damn disclaimer!**

 **Charizard: I do not own pokemon. If I did, Mew would have a purpose.**

 **Mew: Curse you Fibrosor!**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Human speach"

Human Telepathy

(/Pokémon Telepathy/)

Pokéspeach

[Machine speach]

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Five years ago

The plane landed in a field 10 miles away from the Cave of Mirrors, in Kalos. This was it. My first mission in team rocket. I set the plane to stealth mode, then followed Jessie and James out.

We headed into a thick forrest. I was dressed in a oversized camo print jacket, and a pair of rubber boots. Pikachu was, as always, perched on my shoulder. I donned a stun gun just in case things got difficult. Jessie had abra with her, so we could teleport out if we met any trouble.

"Meowth isn't going to like this at all, Jessie."

"What else could we do, James."

"Keep it down you two. We don't want to be caught."

Lucario's pokeball was back at base. His talking had been known to make people fall asleep. He just doesn't know when to shut up.

James handed me a pair of Sylph goggles, and a couple of protien bars, then left to scour the area..I put on the on goggles, and observed.

About 200 metres away was the twerp, and a petrol station. My eyes narrowed.

Nobody uses petrol anymore.

The twerp entered the station,pulled back a wall pannel, typed in a passcode, and entered through a door.

I zoomed in, heat scanner active.

Electronics have major weaknesses.

I pulled out a radio.

"James, Jessie, rendezvous at the petrol station. Something's up."

Said people arrived.

We silently crept to the station. Once we arrived, we hid, microphones around the slid back the pannel, punched the code in, and entered through the door.

We emerged in an unfamiliar area of the cave. Strange, shadowy crystals were embedded in the walls. Just looking at them was enough to give you a migraine. James released his newest pokemon, a zorua, to conceal us. We made our way around the cave, and eventually, we reached a meeting room.

From this moment, nothing was ever the same.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **Sorry for the late update. First up, for the next few months, updates may come a bit slower because school is starting. I will also be shortening the author's notes. Pleas follow, pm, or review. See ya tomorow.**


	4. Destiny

Four people sat around a circular table.

"What are we to do?" grumbled the first, a middle aged man with jet black hair.

"Shudup Syccamore. Any ideas, Ashton?"

I froze. The third person beared an identical appearance to myself.

"It's the twerp."whispered Jessie.

"That is the famous twerp?"I replied, shocked.

"Yeah, he's where we got your pikachu."

Said pikachu stared at the 'clone', cheeks sparking.

Ash clenched his fist. This beast tortured pikachu into submission.

However, he soon calmed down, and re-concentrated on the conversation.

"Dont worry, she's got him covered."

"I hppe you're right, Cynthia."said the man, now known as Syccamore

With that, the TRio, minus meowth, and their apprentice left for the main database.

However, before we could do that, we were interrupted by a loud rumble.

All glared at ash, who promptly rubbed the back of his head, and pulled out the protein bar.

They then made their way to said database.

While James was at work, i decided to take a little detour.

I crept to the living area, unnoticed, thanks to abra.

I stopped at a door labeled Ashton Ketchum, the name making me raise an eyebrow.

Once inside, I took a good look at my surroundings.

It was, to put it simply, a bland, empty room.

The only things in the room of interest were a staff, a pair of gloves, a stylish outfit, much better than the grunt uniform I was currently wearing, and a large book.

I smirked.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

'Ashton' walked over to his living quarters, to pick up something he had forgotten.

An ear-piercing scream could be heared throughout the base.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

I met up with Jessie and James at the entrance to the base.

Said rockets had managed to aquire the datadrive.

However, when we arrived back at the plane, we had a bit of a problem.

They found it!

That blasted meowth! Where is he?

Said meowth was in a battle with the "twerpette".

I ran towards her, pikachu at the ready.

"Garchomp, use Draco Meteor."

The garchomp opened his mouth, a purple ball of energy forming.

He made to release it, but in vain.

An swift iron tail to the head knocked him out.

Now, it was only the girl that was left.

We knocked her out, and took her aboard the plane.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-an-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/an-/-/-/-/an-/-/

So,how dya like the chapter. Sorry for the delay, but the isp has had some technical issues over the last few weeks. To make it up to you guys, next week will be a special two for one. See you with chapter 6.

The girl was Cynthia, if it was not clear.


	5. Outbreak

Hello guys. Welcome to chapter five. this chapter, I am going to switch viewpoints. please comment, review, etc.

Btw. Ash sucks.

Ash-I do not!

You do.

Ash-You should'nt be talking. you're based on a video game character that doesn't exist yet.

Shut up arent djvjdkx-

Poor microphone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I awoke, frightened. a sack placed over my head.

My hands were bound together behind my back.

I tried to break free, but it was extremely tight.

Dang.

I shook my head, allowing said sack to fall off.

I looked around,taking a good look at my surroundings.

The door was shut, bolted and barricaded. They really don't want me to escape, whoever they were.

One of them looked familiar, but that wasn't important at the moment.

On the wall to my left, was an air vent, but it was barred.

The table in front of me was empty, save for a glass of water, and a plate of food.

They didn't actually expected me to escape.

My legs were not tied to the chair.

Huge mistake.

Awkwardly, I stood,chair behind my back,and took a wild swing at the glass.

It hit.

Time for phase two of the plan.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A crash sounded throughout the floor.

Ash turned his head, with a smirk on his face.

"Took her long enough."

The raven haired teenager ran towards the holding cells,staff at the ready.

He waited far too long to beat the former champion, albiet this didn't involve pokemon.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

/-/-/-a-/-/nananananananananananana-/-/-/-/-/AN

Sorry for the short chapter. Thos was initially one long chapter, but I cut into two. The Other half is on the next page.

I plan on gradually increasing the length of some of my chapters as i get better at writing, and may evwntually go ovet the whole arc once i finish is the first chapter of two posted today.

I have also posted a oneshot: A Destiny Shattered.

Please read, comment and review.


	6. A Legend

**Welcome everyone to the second part of our two for one special. This chapter takes of immediately after chapter 5.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I ran around a corner, staff at the ready, like a lion moving in for the kill.

The other entrances were sealed off,so she could only escape through the main one.

I put on my signature mask a simple piece of blackened leather that covered the lower portion of my face, rather much like a ninja.

Once I arrived at the main lobby, I darted through the nearest path to the holding cells.

Whichever idiot designed the place didn't have maneuverability in mind.

Once I arrived in the general vicinity of the captive, I entered a fighting stance.

Boy, she would know the true meaning of pain by the time I am done with her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Once I cleared the horde of grunts, I proceeded to the main lobby.

Or, at least, that's what I would have done.

I encountered some opposition from a well trained field agent, somewhat familiar.

The loss, to say the least, was embarrasing.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She started with a straight strike to my abdomen, which I easily deflected.

I countered with a roundhouse kick to the shoulder.

The target proceeded to throw a punch to my solar plexus.

I tensed.

She was proving to be quite the nuisance.

I whipped out my staff, and made a stiff swing to the back of the neck.

Her pupils dilated, then she slumped to the ground, unconscious.

I pulled out my radio, and called in.

This was easier than expected.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After our little skirmish, I hauled the unconscious soul back to the cell block.

She really did a number on the door, that's for sure.

I left her there, and made sure the room was actually secure.

I then made my way to the mission area.

Uncle, or the Boss to everyone else, walked up to me, and asked to have a word.

"Ash, you have done very well so far, and I think you deserve the honour of an apprentice."

On cue, a girl appeared, with honeysuckle blond hair, blue eyes and the tiniest hands in the world.

She held out said hands, for a handshake.

"My name Is Serena Gabena, and I am the new member of your unit.

I took her hand.

Little did I know that from that moment, life went crazy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Far off, in a cave in mount Coronet there lay three orbs, one red, one blue one grey.

One Adamant.

One Lustrous.

One Griseous.

They cracked, And a bright blue light shone out of them.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In Johto, the bells in the Tin tower, silent for generations rang.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In Ashes room, the crystal in his staff glistened.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In a far and distant realm, the Hall of Origin, a creature lay, calm, sleeping.

This creature was vastly white in appearance, with a golden ring surrounding it's abdomen.

This creature's eyelids suddenly fluttered, the creature drifting into a lighter sleep.

This creature's name, was Arceus.


End file.
